


coffee is disgusting

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Day 4, Day Four, F/F, Human AU, Lapidot Week, Lapidot Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past two weeks Peridot went to the coffee shop and ordered black coffee lapis doesnt understand why</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee is disgusting

Lapis POV:

At first you never noticed her but after about two weeks you had to. The girl came in everyday at 9 o'clock either wearing a green hoodie or a green/black flannel shirt depending on the weather. 

Also the blackbrown haired woman always ordered a black coffee while a frown was set onto her round face.

Today was the same almost no other customers which leads to either clean the machine or watching the few people in the small coffee shop. Of course you choose the later and your gaze settle onto the small human.

Its quiet entertaining to watch her crinkling her nose shortly before or while taking a sip. Or how she sometimes sticks out her tongue and shudders slightly. Its obvious that she hates coffee.

No one could tell you otherwise why else should she let about half her beverage go to waste and the other try to drink while looking not too disgusted?

What is she trying to accomplish by drinking it? Looking mature? Because that fails horribly.

The whole thing amuses you so much that you actually snort. You must have been rather loud as the one you were watching suddenly looks up and towards you.

Perhaps she also noticed your staring because her shoulders slump and she turns her head away while a faint blush covers her cheeks.

God she is rather cute like that. You'd love to see her even more embarrassed but that probably wont happen or maybe you could be a little mean when she brings over her mug.

Yes that's the plan hopefully no costumer ruins it.

 

Peridots POV:

You stick out your tongue at the horrible taste of the drink. This stuff is disgusting why does everyone else love it? Cant they just try energy drinks they are way better.

Your head snaps towards the counter as you hear a snort and you are sure the barista saw you. God this is so embarrassing that you have to look the other direction. Lets hope there will be a new costumer soon so you can return your cup and never come back.

After 10 minutes there still wasn't one god forsaken new purchaser and you kinda want to get out so you decide to put your mug away and then make a dash for the door.

Slowly you stand up sling your backpack over your shoulder and walk towards the counter with the tableware. Everything seems to go fine until the barista speaks up.

“Hey there”, her beautiful face wears a smug little smirk and you gulp before answering in a small voice.

“Hey..”

“why do you always get a black coffee if you don't like it? Like we have so many other beverages that aren't bitter. So come on stop trying to look mature by drinking dumb black coffee”, the taller woman runs a hand through her blue hair while talking to you. The whole way she talks is a mix of frustration and smugness and you just don't know how to deal with it.

“Because Jasper told me to and I don't do it to be mature... also what else should I drink? Cappuccino and espresso are just as bad”, you try to sound as confident as possible but you fail as your voice cracks at the beginning of you little speech.

When the gorgeous girl laughs in your face you just want to run away but the little bit of pride you still own wont allow it and just as you're about to snap at her she starts to speak again.

“that's just so cute. You know most people drink something mixed they don't just want coffee they want frappuccinos and caramel macchiatos so don't think black coffee is the only thing. How about this I need someone to try out our new creations, you will test them so we can find something you like?”

The offer is one of the most surreal things that ever happened in your life and you seriously don't know what to do with it. But the bluenett doesn't seem to be joking she leans half over the counter and her lips are tugged into a small smile that makes you blush and finally nod.

“Great just come by every other day. Except for Wednesday that's my day off”, with a small wink she takes the cup from your hand and heads towards the back.

You stand there for a few more moments before shaking your head and making your way out of the coffee shop. You cant wait to drop by tomorrow.


End file.
